


Favorites

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Soft Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Antok might not have been able to find Thace’s favorite fruit in the gardens, but he hopes the flower does just as well.





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from my tumblr. I asked people to give me a pairing and a sentence and I would write the next five... I might've written more than five sentences :')

Antok nervously fiddled with something behind his back as he watched Thace spar with their leader. The _polan_ flower he held in his hands was supposed to be a gift for Thace, but he had to wait until the match was over to give it to him. He watched intently as they sparred, circling each other and trading blows when there was an opening. Although they were pretty evenly matched, Thace won in the end, after he managed to grab hold of Kolivan’s forearm and flip him over onto his back. Their expressions were impossible to discern, as both were wearing their masks, but judging by the soft chuckle Kolivan let out, he was impressed.

Antok was impressed too.

His tail flicked back and forth against the floor of the training room. That noise seemed to draw Thace’s attention, as he glanced over his shoulder, and his ears immediately perked beneath his hood, betraying his excitement at the sight of Antok. However, Kolivan began speaking—Antok didn’t pay attention to what their leader was saying, though. His focus was entirely on Thace, watching how he sheathed his blade at his back, how he was shifting anxiously from foot to foot…

Then, Thace turned away from Kolivan, and darted off across the training room. Antok barely had any time to brace himself before Thace was throwing his arms around his neck. Grunting softly in surprise, Antok wrapped one of his arms around Thace’s midsection. A deep purr rumbled in his chest as Thace rubbed their cheeks together after dropping his mask.

“Careful,” Antok chastised. “You’re going to make me drop your present.”

Thace’s ears twitched as he peered at Antok expectantly. “You got me a present?” he asked, tilting his head to the side just so. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion, just…” Antok trailed off as he presented the flower, which was still carefully cradled in his palm. When Thace didn’t immediately respond, Antok cleared his throat awkwardly. “I… _wanted_ to get you some of the fruit, since it’s your favorite, but…”

Thace’s entire expression brightened as he reached out to take the flower. “This is beautiful. I love it,” he insisted, dragging Antok down for a nuzzle. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
